1. Field of the Invention
A fluid routing device for directing the transportation of a fluid. In particular, the subject invention relates to a unique design of a link coupled to a valve assembly and a shape memory alloy member for alternating the valve assembly between an open configuration and a closed configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a desire within industries implementing fluid transportation to provide for a fluid routing device which can alter the flow path of a fluid. A popular method of altering the flow path of a fluid is through a valve. The valve is fluidly coupled to a first port and a second port and is configured to selectively fluidly couple the first and second ports. Many techniques have been used to alternate the valve for selectively fluidly coupling the first and second ports. One solution in the industry involves a shape memory alloy wire for selectively fluidly coupling the first and second ports. Specifically, the valve has a frame and a valve plunger. The valve plunger is capable of linearly actuating between an open position, for fluidly coupling the first and second ports, and a closed position, for fluidly separating the first and second ports. A bias member biases the valve plunger to the closed position. A slide is coupled to the valve plunger and linearly actuates with the valve plunger along a common plane between the open and closed positions. The shape memory alloy wire is coupled to each of the frame and the slide such that the shape memory alloy wire is substantially disposed along the common plane. The shape memory alloy wire contracts and expands which linearly actuates the frame and the valve plunger along the common plane towards and away from the frame which in-turn alternates the valve plunger between the open and closed positions. Although effective, the linear actuation of the valve plunger by the shape memory alloy wire along the common plane requires contraction and expansion of the shape memory alloy member sufficient to alternate the valve plunger between the open and closed positions. As such, a greater amount of shape memory alloy wire is required order to achieve the desired contraction and expansion.
Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop a fluid routing device having a valve assembly and a shape memory alloy member with the fluid routing device configured to reduce the amount of shape memory alloy member required to alternate the valve assembly.